Elsa Dress Moana Cosplay
The following is a list of programs presently or formerly distributed through the American Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) stations and other public television entities. Current programs *American Experience (1988-Present) *American Masters *Antiques Roadshow *A Place of Our Own *Ask This Old House *Austin City Limits *Baking With Julia *Bill Moyers Journal *Burt Wolf: Travels and Traditions *Charlie Rose *Ciao Italia *Design e2 *Everyday Food *Frontline *GED Connection *Great Performances *History Detectives *Hometime *Independent Lens *Julia and Jacques Cooking at Home *Life (Part 2) *Live from Lincoln Center *Masterpiece *Motorweek *Nature *The New Yankee Workshop *The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (previously known as The MacNeil/Lehrer Report and MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour) *Nightly Business Report *NOVA *NOVA scienceNOW *NOW *P.O.V. *Religion & Ethics Newsweekly *Rick Steves' Europe *Secrets of the Dead *Soundstage *The Tavis Smiley Show *This Old House *The Victory Garden *Washington Week *Wide Angle (TV series) *The Woodwright's Shop *Workplace Essential Skills PBS Kids *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Animalia'' *''Arthur'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''BBC World News'' *''Between the Lions'' *''Caillou'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Curious George'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''The Electric Company'' *''FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''JAZZ'' *''It's a Big Big World'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''SciGirls'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Super Why!'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Toopy and Binoo'' *''WordGirl'' *''WordWorld'' *''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' Programs seen on PBS member stations, but not distributed to them by PBS *Are You Being Served? *As Time Goes By *BBC World News *Keeping Up Appearances *Last of the Summer Wine *The McLaughlin Group (American Public Television) *Monty Python's Flying Circus (BBC America) *Red Dwarf (BBC America) *Waiting For God *The Fitness Show (American Public Television) *Travels in Europe with Rick Steves (American Public Television) *Travels to The Edge with Art Wolfe (American Public Television) *Mustard Pancakes (American Public Television) *Zula Patrol (American Public Television) Former programs Some of these programs still air on stations, often using older copies. List does not include programming made for in-school use. PBS *A.M. Weather *American Playhouse *America's Ballroom Challenge *Art of the Western World *A Biography of America *Carrier *Celtic Woman *Columbus and the Age of Discovery *Connect With English *The Constitution: That Delicate Balance *Cosmos: A Personal Voyage *The Creation of the Universe *design: e2 *Destinos *Discover The World of Science *Discovering Psychology: Updated Edition *Ethics in America *Everyday Food *Evening at Pops *Feeling Good *Firing Line *Fokus Deutsch *The French Chef *The Frugal Gourmet *French in Action *The Health Quarterly *The Infinite Voyage *It's Strictly Business *Literary Visions *Matinee at the Bijou *Meeting of Minds *The Mechanical Universe *Mystery! *Once Upon A Classic *Over Easy *Race to Save the Planet *Roadtrip Nation *P. Allen Smith's Garden Home *Talking with David Frost *The Pallisers *The Romagnolis' Table *Taking the Lead: The Management Revolution *Tony Brown's Journal *Say Brother *Sneak Previews *Trying Times *Voices & Visions *A Walk Through the 20th Century with Bill Moyers *Wall $treet Week *The Western Tradition *WIRED Science *WonderWorks *The World of Chemistry PBS Kids *Cro *Corduroy *Elliot Moose *Kratts' Creatures *Liberty's Kids *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Noddy *The Puzzle Place *Seven Little Monsters *Theodore Tugboat *Timothy Goes to School *Wimzie's House Childrens' programs predating PBS Kids *3-2-1 Contact *Carrascolendas *Charlie Horse Music Pizza *Club Connect *The Electric Company (1971 TV series) *Ghostwriter *In the Mix *Katie and Orbie *Kino's Storytime *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *Long Ago & Far Away *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales *Newton's Apple *Shining Time Station *Square One Television *Tots TV *Villa Alegre *Vegetable Soup *Zoobilee Zoo Syndicated programs not distributed by PBS *Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Adventures with Kanga Roddy *Bloopy's Buddies *The Big Comfy Couch *Crossroads Cafe *Captain Kangaroo (American Public Television) *Doctor Who *Dooley and pals show *Gerbert *Groundling Marsh *The Huggabug Club *The Joy of Painting (American Public Television) *Kidsongs (American Public Television) *Lil' Iguana *Mark Kistler's Imagination Station *Math Monsters *Mr. Bean *Pappyland *Peppermint Place *Redwall *Ricky's Room *Salty's Lighthouse *Shelley T. Turtle Show *Slow Norris *Soccer Made in Germany *Wish*a*Roo Park External links * PBS.org: Search programs A-Z * PBS Pixar Animation Studios is a CGI animation studio based in Emeryville, California. To date, the studio has earned thirteen Academy Awards, three Golden Globes, and one Grammy, among many other awards, acknowledgments and achievements. It is best known for its CGI-animated feature films which are created with PhotoRealistic RenderMan, its own implementation of the industry-standard Renderman image-rendering API used to generate high-quality images. Pixar is now seen as the most influential studio in animation and is known for its high quality stories. Pixar started in 1979 as the Graphics Group, a part of the Computer Division of Lucasfilm before it was bought by Apple co-founder Steve Jobs in 1986 and given its current name. The Walt Disney Company bought Pixar in 2006 through an all-stock transaction worth US$7.4 billion. History Early history Pixar was founded as the Graphics Group, one third of the Computer Division of Lucasfilm that was launched in 1979 with the hiring of Dr. Ed Catmull from the New York Institute of Technology (NYIT) , where he was in charge of the Computer Graphics Lab (CGL). At NYIT, the researchers pioneered many of the CG techniques that we now take for granted and worked on an experimental film called The Works. When the group moved to Lucasfilm, the team worked on creating the precursor to RenderMan, called Motion Doctor, which allowed traditional cel animators to use computer animation with minimal training. The team began working on film sequences produced by Lucasfilm or worked collectively with Industrial Light and Magic on special effects. After years of research, and key milestones in films such as Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Young Sherlock Holmes, the group was purchased in 1986 by Steve Jobs shortly after he left Apple Computer. Jobs paid $5 million to George Lucas and put $5 million as capital into the company. The Computer Division was renamed Pixar, a fake Spanish word meaning "to make pictures" or "to make pixels."The dynamic duo behind Pixar's big success / Lasseter and Catmull driving force behind studios' blockbustersTake Our Word For It, page two, Words to the Wise A factor contributing to Lucas's sale was an increase in cash flow difficulties following his 1983 divorce, which coincided with the sudden dropoff in revenues from Star Wars licenses following the release of Return of the Jedi and the disastrous box-office performance of Howard the Duck. The newly independent company was headed by Dr. Edwin Catmull, President and CEO, and Dr. Alvy Ray Smith, Executive Vice President and Director. Jobs served as Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Pixar. Initially, Pixar was a high-end computer hardware company whose core product was the Pixar Image Computer, a system primarily sold to government agencies and the medical community. One of the leading buyers of Pixar Image Computers was Disney Studios, which was using the device as part of their secretive CAPS project, using the machine and custom software to migrate the laborious Ink and Paint part of the 2-D animation process to a more automated and thus efficient method. The Image Computer never sold well. In a bid to drive sales of the system, Pixar employee John Lasseter—who had long been creating short demonstration animations, such as Luxo Jr., to show off the device's capabilities—premiered his creations at SIGGRAPH, the computer graphics industry's largest convention, to great fanfare. As poor sales of Pixar's computers threatened to put the company out of business, Lasseter's animation department began producing computer-animated commercials for outside companies. Early successes included campaigns for Tropicana, Listerine, and LifeSavers. During this period, Pixar continued its relationship with Walt Disney Feature Animation, a studio whose corporate parent would ultimately become its most important partner. In 1991, after substantial layoffs in the company's computer department, Pixar made a $26 million deal with Disney to produce three computer-animated feature films, the first of which was Toy Story. Despite this, the company was costing Jobs so much money that he considered selling it. Only after confirming that Disney would distribute Toy Story for the 1995 holiday season did he decide to give it another chance. Pixar was re-incorporated on December 9, 1995. Disney Pixar and Disney had disagreements after the production of Toy Story 2. Originally intended as a straight-to-video release (and thus not part of Pixar's three-picture deal), the film was eventually upgraded to a theatrical release during production. Pixar demanded that the film then be counted toward the three-picture agreement, but Disney refused. Pixar's first five feature films have collectively grossed more than $2.5 billion, equivalent to the highest per-film average gross in the industry. Though profitable for both, Pixar later complained that the arrangement was not equitable. Pixar was responsible for creation and production, while Disney handled marketing and distribution. Profits and production costs were split 50-50, but Disney exclusively owned all story and sequel rights and also collected a distribution fee. The lack of story and sequel rights were perhaps the most onerous to Pixar and set the stage for a contentious relationship. The two companies attempted to reach a new agreement in early 2004. The new deal would be only for distribution, as Pixar intended to control production and own the resulting film properties themselves. The company also wanted to finance their films on their own and collect 100 percent of the profits, paying Disney only the 10 to 15 percent distribution fee. More importantly, as part of any distribution agreement with Disney, Pixar demanded control over films already in production under their old agreement, including The Incredibles and Cars. These conditions were unacceptable to Disney, but Pixar would not concede. Disagreements between Steve Jobs and Disney Chairman and CEO Michael Eisner made the negotiations more difficult than they otherwise might have been. They broke down completely in mid-2004, with Jobs declaring that Pixar was actively seeking partners other than Disney. Pixar did not enter negotiations with other distributors, since other partners saw Pixar's terms as too demanding. After a lengthy hiatus, negotiations between the two companies resumed following the departure of Eisner from Disney in September of 2005. In preparation for potential fallout between Pixar and Disney, Jobs announced in late 2004 that Pixar would no longer release movies at the Disney-dictated November time frame, but during the more lucrative early summer months. This would also allow Pixar to release DVDs for their major releases during the Christmas shopping season. An added benefit of delaying Cars was to extend the time frame remaining on the Pixar-Disney contract to see how things would play out between the two companies. Pending the Disney acquisition of Pixar, the two companies created a distribution deal for the intended 2007 release of Ratatouille, in case the acquisition fell through, to ensure that this one film would still be released through Disney's distribution channels. (In contrast to the earlier Disney/Pixar deal Ratatouille was to remain a Pixar property and Disney would have received only a distribution fee.) The completion of Disney's Pixar acquisition, however, nullified this distribution arrangement. Acquisition by Disney Disney announced on January 24, 2006 that it had agreed to buy Pixar for approximately $7.4 billion in an all-stock deal. Following Pixar shareholder approval, the acquisition was completed May 5, 2006. The transaction catapulted Steve Jobs, who was the majority shareholder of Pixar with 50.1%, to Disney's largest individual shareholder with 7% and a new seat on its board of directors. Jobs' new Disney holdings outpace holdings belonging to ex-CEO Michael Eisner, the previous top shareholder who still held 1.7%, and Disney Director Emeritus Roy Disney who held almost 1% of the corporation's shares. Roy Disney's criticisms of Eisner included the soured Pixar relationship and accelerated Eisner's ouster. As part of the deal, Lasseter, Pixar Executive Vice President and co-founder, became Chief Creative Officer (reporting to President and CEO Robert Iger and consulting with Disney Director Roy Disney) of both Disney and Pixar Animation Studios, as well as the Principal Creative Adviser at Walt Disney Imagineering, which designs and builds the company's theme parks. Catmull retained his position as President of Pixar, while also becoming President of Disney Studios, reporting to Bob Iger and Dick Cook, chairman of Walt Disney Studio Entertainment. Steve Jobs' position as Pixar's Chairman and Chief Executive Officer was also removed, and instead he took a place on the Disney board of directors. Lasseter and Catmull's oversight of both the Disney and Pixar studios did not mean that the two studios were merging, however. In fact, additional conditions were laid out as part of the deal to ensure that Pixar remained a separate entity, a concern that analysts had about the Disney deal. Some of those conditions were that Pixar HR policies would remain intact, including the lack of employment contracts. Also, the Pixar name was guaranteed to continue, and the studio would remain in its current Emeryville, California location with the "Pixar" sign. Finally, branding of films made post-merger would be "Disney•Pixar" (beginning with Cars). Today, Edwin Catmull serves as president of the combined Disney-Pixar animation studios, and John Lasseter serves as the studios' Chief Creative Officer. Catmull reports to Robert Iger as well as Walt Disney Studios chairman Dick Cook. Lasseter, who has greenlight authority on all new films, also reports to Iger as well as consulting with Roy Disney. Feature films Traditions While some of Pixar's first animators were former cel animators, including John Lasseter, they also came from stop motion animation, computer animation, or had recently graduated from college. A large number of animators that make up the animation department at Pixar were hired around the time Pixar released A Bug's Life and Toy Story 2. Although Toy Story was a successful film, it was Pixar's only feature film at the time. The majority of the animation industry was, and is still located in Los Angeles, California, while Pixar is located north in the San Francisco Bay Area. Also, traditional 2-D animation was still the dominant medium for feature animated films. Not many Los Angeles-based animators were willing to move their families north, give up traditional animation, and try computer animation. Partly because of this, animators hired at Pixar around this time either came directly from college, or had worked outside of feature animation. For those who had traditional animation skills, the Pixar animation software (Marionette) is designed so that traditional animators would require a minimum of training before becoming productive. According to an interview with John Lasseter with PBS talk show host Tavis Smiley, Pixar films follow the same theme of self improvement. With the help of friends or family, a character ventures out into the real world and learns to appreciate his friends and family. At the core, according to John Lasseter, "it's gotta be about the growth of the main character, and how he changes." See also * List of Pixar staff References External links *Official site * * *PixarPlanet/Upcoming Pixar fan forums and news *The Pixar Blog (unofficial news source) * Category:Companies established in 1986 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Disney production studios Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Companies based in Alameda County, California Category:Pixar Pixar Category:Emeryville, California ar:بيكسار ca:Pixar cs:Pixar da:Pixar de:Pixar Animation Studios el:Pixar Animation Studios es:Pixar eo:Pixar fa:استودیوهای انیمیشن پیکسار fr:Pixar Animation Studios ko:픽사 it:Pixar Animation Studios he:פיקסאר ms:Pixar nl:Pixar Animation Studios ja:ピクサー・アニメーション・スタジオ no:Pixar pl:Disney Pixar pt:Pixar ro:Pixar Animation Studios ru:Pixar sq:Pixar simple:Pixar fi:Pixar sv:Pixar Animation Studios tl:Pixar th:พิกซาร์ vi:Pixar tr:Pixar uk:Піксар zh:皮克斯动画工作室